Take A Chance On Me
by L8nightwriter
Summary: Cuddy gets more than bit sloshed, pics up a mic, jumps on a table, and starts singing...to a special someone. Please R&R and excuse my sorry excuses for chapters. Rated K for language...nothing worse than is actually in the show.
1. Foiled Plans

**A/N: **Okay, yes, this is very short...it's going to end up being closer to a long oneshot. So just bear with me as I post these really short chapters. Please leave reviews if you like this so far...

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't own anything, credit goes to FOX for House and song credit goes to ABBA for Take A Chance On Me

* * *

Dr. Marvin Keller had been one of the leading cardiothoracic surgeons in the United States and Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had stolen him from New York Presbyterian Hospital…thirty years ago. Tonight was his retirement party, being held by the doctors of PPTH, in the clinic, after hours.

Cuddy could hear the party outside her office starting to really take on a life of it's own. Cuddy had only allowed the party to be held in the hospital's clinic because Wilson had promised her that it wouldn't get out of hand. He had told her that he would take charge of the plans and give her the final copy to okay, she really should have known better.

It wasn't Wilson's fault, he had planned for a nice, quiet, semi-formal sit down dinner. There would be nice music that people could dance to. A choice of chicken, beef, or fish entrée, a nice wine selection. It would have been a very lovely and professional send off for Dr. Keller, but as usual, House had felt the need to meddle.

He had stolen Wilson's plans, called the band and caterers, and canceled them. Instead, he called up one, probably of many, favorite bars. He had them bring a DJ, who came with a karaoke system and a few, in his words, "Spicy and feisty drink slingers". Who were, barely clad in miniature old fashioned nurses uniforms, and his selection for food, if it could actually pass as that, was a variety of their 'famous' appetizers and minis.

Wilson had been horrified when Cuddy had called him down to her office to ask what the hell was going on when she had seen the set up people start to arrive. He looked around the clinic and then at her with one of his 'fish out of water' looks and Cuddy knew exactly what was going on…House.

Unfortunately, by the time they had figured out what was going on it was too late, almost everything had been set up already. The nurse's station had been turned into a full functioning bar counter. A small stage had been erected in the patient waiting room. Folding tables had been set up all around, save a space near the 'stage'. Then, finally, there was the piece-de-résistance…the large poker table off to the side.

Cuddy hadn't actually intended on attending the party because she had a desk full of paperwork that needed to be done by the end of the week. She was just going to say her goodbyes to Dr. Keller tomorrow when he came by for his final session of rounds. So when she realized it was too foil House's previously foiled plan, she clenched her jaw, and swiftly turned around. She walked back into her office, locked the doors, and closed the blinds, leaving Wilson standing in the middle of the chaos.

She figured that since it was Wilson's plan to have the party here, and it was Wilson's friend who had royally screwed him over, Wilson could deal with it all. That had been over two and half hours ago, she still hadn't come out of her office. As she sat at her desk cursing House, the music suddenly became much louder then it had been ten seconds ago. If she was going to get any work done, and not get complaints from patients later, she was going to have to tell them to keep it down.

She got up from her desk, jaw clenched again, and walked through the doors. As soon as she got through the first set of doors the singing began. Not the singing from a CD or vinyl album, but…karaoke. Which meant that people were finally starting to get drunk enough to let their inhibitions go. This also meant that no one was going to care about what she had to…wait…was she hearing correctly? Was that House?

* * *

**Departing note:** Don't worry, I'm posting the next chapter in like.....well....really soon.


	2. Damned If You Do

**A/N:** Ok, here's chapter 2...please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, really, none of this is mine except the idea.

* * *

She got up from her desk, jaw clenched again, and walked through the doors. As soon as she got through the first set of doors the singing began. Not the singing from a CD or vinyl album, but…karaoke. Which meant that people were finally starting to get drunk enough to let their inhibitions go. This also meant that no one was going to care about what she had to…wait…was she hearing correctly? Was that House?

Cuddy came out of thought mode and moved through the second set of doors. It was…House was on stage, singing! He was with Wilson, who looked a little tipsy, Chase, who was drunk, and Foreman, who seemed to have a pretty good buzz! They all had their arms around each other and were singing "Somebody To Love", with House singing lead. It was strange, but House didn't look drunk at all.

*I shouldn't be surprised, he could probably drink a Greek whale under the table!* she thought.

Cuddy stood just outside her doors, mouth slightly open, with a dazed and puzzled look on her face. As she watched them singing, she suddenly found herself in House's gaze. His piercing blue eyes were most definitely focused on her as they sang, "Need somebody to love…fight, need somebody to love…fight."

She didn't know what to do, and just stayed frozen. After a few lines House averted his gaze away from her, not looking back again. As the song ended and the boys left the stage, she Chase and Foreman go off together, House was making a limp for the poker table, and Wilson was waving her over to the 'bar'.

She usually didn't drink much, if at all, but after what she had just experienced she figured that one shot of something strong would probably do her good. So she strode over to where Wilson stood with his glass.

"Cuddy! I didn't think you were ever going to come out of there. You know, for being such an ass, House really does know how to throw a party!" said Wilson.

"I'm sure he does, I'll take a shot." said Cuddy, leaning on the counter top.

"A shot of what?" asked the scantily clad young woman behind the counter.

"I don't know, something strong." she said, looking back at Wilson and seeing the look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I've just never seen the party part of Cuddy." said Wilson, taking a sip from his glass.

"Not very many people have." said Cuddy, taking the glass the girl gave her and downing the liquid in a gulp.

* * *

**Departing Note:** Okay...chapter three is on it's way. What do you think of this so far?


	3. Liquid Courrage

**A/N:** Ok, chpt 3. R&R please....I'll write back, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** Only the idea is mine...only partially mine actually...

* * *

Cuddy's eyes got wide as she swallowed and coughed a bit. It had been a long time since she had just done a shot. In fact, the last time she remembered doing one was in college…with House. She didn't know what the hell it was about him that made her do and say some of the things she did sometimes.

"What was that?" asked Cuddy in a slightly airy tone, her throat still burning a bit.

"It's called Damned If You Do. Seventy five percent whiskey, twenty five percent Hot Damn. One hundred percent one hundred proof!" said the girl, looking pleased.

"What are you drinking Wilson?" asked Cuddy.

"Original Sin." he said, looking at his glass.

"Did you want another shot ma'am, or were you done?" asked the girl behind the counter.

"Since we're all going to hell any way, why not." said Cuddy, starting to feel the effects of the liquor already.

After her third shot, Cuddy had excused herself and gone back to her office. She retrieved a small notebook and a pen, then went back out to the party. Wilson had left and gone to sit at the poker table with House. She sat down at the 'bar' and ordered another shot, starting to write in the notebook. _"Pros and Cons of Gregory House" _is what she wrote on the top line, making two columns beneath.

Almost an hour, and three and a half more shots, later she had half a dozen things written in each list. _"Cons: he's arrogant, he can be a bastard, he's closed off , he's an ass, he's a jerk, he's an ass." "Pros: he can be sweet, he's a good doctor, he knew her, he's sexy, he's extremely hot, he has the most wonderful blue eyes, he's sexy ."_

The list had started out with actual good pros and cons, but after each new shot the things she wrote got less and less substantial. She had given up on writing about ten minutes ago when she had tried write 'sucks', and came up with an illegible 'flubs'. All she was doing now was swirling around the half a shot left in her glass, staring at Dr. Gregory House, M.D., and thinking about him.

Cuddy put the nearly empty glass to her lips, took a breath, swallowed the remaining contents, sighed loudly, and stood up. Wilson was on stage in the middle of singing a slurred, "All By Myself", and Thirteen, Kutner, and Taub were standing next to the stage, looking through the book of songs. Cuddy marched up on stage and tore the mic out of Wilson's hand, heading over to the DJ. She said something to him, walked off the stage, and over to the poker table.

* * *

**Departing Note:** This is the last chapter that I had written already, so it might be a day or two before another update. Hope ur liking this so far, let me know! Thanks to all who R&R!


	4. Karaoke

**A/N:** Ok, here's chappie four, for you. Cuddy finally sings...the rest of the song is in chappie five.

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, want everything!

* * *

No one yet had really noticed her, but that all changed quite quickly when a little music started playing and Cuddy pulled herself up onto the poker table. Mic in hand and background music playing Cuddy began to sing, as she walked along the table skewing the chips and cards, to House.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down." as she stood with her shins about three feet away from House's face.

As Wilson came running, slightly stumbling, down off the stage towards Cuddy, he told the DJ to stop the music. House was just staring up at her, eyebrows slightly raised and mouth slightly open. Like he wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Lisa looked around when the music stopped and found Wilson at her side.

"Cuddy, come on, you don't want to do this." said Wilson, extending his hand towards her, trying to help her down off the table.

"Ssstop id, go awayee. Keep id goin'!" she said, batting Wilson's hand away.

"Wilson, I think Bubbles was looking for you earlier." said House, leaning his head to look over at the girl behind the 'bar'.

"Really?" asked Wilson, completely forgetting his righteous mission and walking over to the 'bar'.

Cuddy yelled at the DJ to start the music again and he did as he was told. This time, as House looked up at Cuddy as she stood there, he had a slyly smug smile on his face. He sat back in his chair and stared up at her, folding his arms across his chest, as

the music restarted and Cuddy began to sing again.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down."

As soon as the music had started the first time, House's three lackeys had thrown the song book down and run up on stage. So when the music, and Cuddy, began again, after about twenty seconds they came in singing the background part of the song.

"Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance, chance, chance. Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance, chance, chance."

By now, the twenty other doctors and few nurses were well aware of that their boss was standing on a poker table singing an ABBA song…to House. They had flocked around during the pause and were all watching intently as Cuddy continued.

* * *

**Departing Note:** Yes, I know...it's in the chapter and I'm posting right now...don't get your Huddies in a twist!


	5. Take A Chance On Me

**A/N:** Here's chapter five...I'm thinking that chapter six is going to be the final chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin', wish I did.

* * *

"If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me." Cuddy sang, staring House in the eye the entire time.

"That's all I ask of you honey" Thirteen added in in the back.

"Take a chance on me. We can go dancing," said Cuddy, looking down at House's leg.

"maybe just walking." she finished, improvising a bit.

"As long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better. 'Cos you know I've got, so much that I wanna do. When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic."

House couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as Cuddy sang that last line. Cuddy didn't like it however, and glared down at him, as she sang the next line.

"You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair, but I think you know, that I can't let go."

That at line at least made him stop giggling like a girl.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me. (Come on, give me a break will you?) Take a chance on me." she sang the last line bent over, nearly eye to eye with House.

Cuddy suddenly reached down and undid the straps of her shoes. Standing up, she kicked them off, nearly hitting one of the doctors with a flying shoe. She began to dance around the poker table, moving to the music's beat as she started to sing again.

"Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you. You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you. Let me tell you now. My love is strong enough to last when things are rough, it's magic. You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind. No I can't let go, 'cause I love you so."

As Cuddy sang this, she had her misty blue eyes locked on House's steely blue ones. House's face went completely blank for a moment before he realized that he had changed his demeanor and went back to the sly smirk. Cuddy had noticed the ever so quick change though, and if she hadn't been so drunk, she might have understood what it meant. Instead, she just went back to singing and dancing, enjoying the crowd's cheers.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still freetake a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see. Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me."

"Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me. Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa." rang out clearly as Thirteen, Kutner, and Taub sang.

House slowly stood up, looking at Cuddy as she looked back at him.

"Come on Party Pants, I'm taking you home." he said, reaching his up to her.

"Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, baby can't you put me to the test, take a chance on me." Cuddy sang, taking his hand and stepping down off the table onto a chair before setting her feet on the floor.

"Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me. Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba." sang the 'back up monkeys as House walked with his arm around Cuddy's shoulders through the clinic to the cheers, hollers, and claps of the staff still there.

House had picked up her shoes and were carrying them in same hand he had had his cane in. Cuddy's arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was resting on his chest as spoke the last line of the song.

"Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me."

* * *

**Departing Note:** So, the final chapter should be posted later today. Please R&R and let me know how you think it's going.


	6. Pros & Cons

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter for this story! Yay! my first ever finished fic! Please R&R, love to hear your thoughts! Thank you to all of you have commented and read so far, and also a special thank you goes out to Joana (spinelli) for the base idea of this story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing, not that inventive!

* * *

Cuddy woke up in bed feeling like she had eaten a pound of salt, after that salt had hit her on the head repeatedly. She couldn't remember one thing from last night. She tried to remember how she got home and finally came to the conclusion that since she was still in her work clothes it must have been Wilson who brought her home. She wondered what had happened last night that made her drink like that, but finally gave up when thinking about it made her head pulse like a ticking bomb.

She didn't open her right away, she just turned over under the covers and groaned. Even though her eyes were closed the sun was still extremely bright on her face. She wished that her eyes had built in sun repellent right at moment. Wait, sun? There wasn't supposed to be sun at six in the morning! She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, a move which she regretted making as soon as she had.

She looked out her window and grimaced at the sun streaming in before looking at the clock on her bed side table. It was already nine, she was late for work and felt like she had lost a fight with a ram. She moved slowly and carefully out of her bed and into her bathroom where she started water for a shower. She walked out to the kitchen and started the coffee pot.

She walked back into the bathroom, found the glass she kept there, pulled two Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and slugged them down with a full glass of water. By the time she got out of the shower she was starting to feel less like a paper cut out and more like a person. As soon as she had her first cup of coffee she left for work, deciding it was safer to not eat anything. She had been surprised to find that her car was in the garage. Again, she wondered what the hell happened last night.

She got to the hospital around ten thirty and as she walked by the front desk she could have sworn she heard her name being whispered. She just ignored it, being the Dean, you tend to get whispered about often. As she walked through the clinic she realized that it wasn't just Dean whisperings. Everyone was giving her strange looks or avoiding her. She shook her head and went through her office doors.

She hung her coat up and set her bags behind her desk before sitting down and starting her computer. She started going through all the files, that were still left on her desk, when she heard a small ding. She looked at her computer screen and saw that she had one new email. She clicked on it and saw that it was from G. House, to the staff of PPTH. As she scrolled down a black screen with a play button came into view. She sighed at how childish he could be, but opened the file, wanting to what exactly he had sent everyone.

The first thing she saw was House, sitting at a poker table, with an almost stunned look on his face. She smiled and thought she might like this after all, at least that's what she thought until she heard her slurring voice. A few seconds later the camera panned up and to the right, zooming out a ways, to reveal her, standing on the table and yelling at someone. Both of her hands flew up to her mouth as she tried to keep from screaming.

As she watched the video play out she became more and more horrified as her drunken stunt played on. She sat watching through parted fingers as sang "Take A Chance On Me" to House, and danced around the table. She hung her head when her shoe came flying off and a doctor had to duck. The video finally stopped when the lackeys came in clearly again and she stopped singing.

She couldn't believe she had done that! What in the name of Stephen Tyler had she been thinking? She sat there in stunned silence for a few moments until she remembered about the person she should really be angry at…House! Why had there been a camera at the party and how the hell had he gotten it? He had sent it to all the staff, no wonder everyone was acting strangely around her today!

Fuming mad, at both herself and House, she stood up from her chair so fast that it rolled back and the wall. She stormed out of her office and people made a path for her, knowing exactly where she was going and what she was going to do. They didn't want to be the ones to get in her path right now. She took the stairs, the elevator took too long, up to the third floor and Houses office. She saw both rooms were empty, but she didn't care, she would wait all day for him if she had to.

As she walked into his office and up to his desk to sit in a chair, she noticed something. It was the only thing in the middle of his normally, file piled, desk. It was her notebook and pen. Oh crap…she remembered writing in it…about House. Her cheeks became bright red again as she recalled a few of the things she had written about him and picked up the notebook.

She opened it up to a page that had been dog eared, and looked hesitantly down at the lists. There were her words on the list and now there were some new ones, in House's handwriting. She read what he had written and her face became hot. "Cons: he's so attractive I can't think, he's so smart there's no way I could ever compare. Pros: his dreamy voice, his tight ass, his masculine charm, his large…cane, we could do a wicked duet of Ebony and Ivory…." There was an a small arrow at the bottom of the page, indicating to turn it over.

Cuddy flipped the page and just about dropped the book at what she saw written there. It said, "Pro: HE LOVES YOU TOO.", and she couldn't do anything but stare at it. As she stood there looking at it her heard pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe she was reading this…it couldn't be real! It had to be some kind of joke, she just knew it.

That's when she heard something behind her and turned around to see House standing there. He was leaning against the door frame of the now propped open door and looking at her blankly. "I see you found your note book. Cameron has improved in my writing, don't you think? Should we give her a gold star?" asked House. That's when Cuddy knew it was real. If it had been a joke he would have told her he did do it. He was deflecting with humor, which meant he was actually having real feelings and didn't want anyone to know.

Cuddy looked down at the notebook one more time before bringing it to her chest and crossing both arms over it. "Yes, I did." she said. House didn't say anything and neither did she, they both just stood there, looking at each other. Cuddy with a goofy grin on her face and House looking almost scared. All her anger had melted away when she had heard his joke response. She knew…and that made her smile.

* * *

**Departing Note:** Thanks to everyone again! Please R&R, and check out my other in-progress stories. I'm going to try and respond to most of the comments, if I don't personally, check the reviews...I'll do it there!


End file.
